Field
This invention is in the field of functional jewelry. In particular, it concerns a jewelry finding including holding features.
Background
Many useful items are used so frequently that people keep them close at hand. Some items may be conveniently disposed about the body, such as eyeglasses perched atop the head or a pencil carried behind an ear. Items may also be carried in pockets, in purses, on chains about the neck, or by hand. However these methods may be unsightly, difficult to access, susceptible to loss, or cause damage to clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,749 to Horovitz entitled Small Article Holder Including Magnet Means, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a variety of devices to support eyeglasses about the body. Horovitz further discloses his own invention of an eyeglass holder fastened to a section of fabric magnetically. The holder is described as a decorative base member with a ring secured to the base member. Another embodiment discloses a hook depending from the decorative base member. The base member is described and illustrated as a flat body attached to a disk on the rear surface. The disk and a separate magnet hold the device to an article of clothing. While this device may be satisfactory for some applications, it is difficult to insert and remove items from a flat device attached to fabric without risk to the item or the fabric. Further, a particular decorative base member may appeal to some but not others.
Thus there remains a need for a jewelry finding that may support a decorative setting, that adheres magnetically to clothing or other fabrics, and that provides a convenient and safe holding device that retains commonly used articles.